


Truth or Dare

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: Thank you to emilyxjunk.tumblr.com for this prompt.Prompt: Young Bemily where Chloe knows her best friend has a crush on Emily but Beca would never admit it, so during truth or dare she dares Beca to kiss Emily in the closet - Emily having already agreed to it.
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 39





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my reposts will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have

“Beca, you’re next! Truth or dare?” Chloe questioned, her stare so intense it felt like it was burning into Beca’s head. The brunette could practically see the wheels turning in her best friend’s as she already pre-prepared one truth and one dare for her. Beca however, was always up for a challenge and almost every time she would play this game would say ‘dare’. No one picked truth. Truth was your way of saying ‘I’m scared’.

“Easy. Dare, Chlo.”

“Why do we even bother asking her? She always says dare.” Aubrey piped up, rolling her eyes. The blonde loved to know things about other people, so any truth questions were just fuel to the fire with her.

“Cause who wimps out and chooses truth, just be glad it’s not my dare short stack.” Amy answered, her eyes gleaming mischievously. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Amy’s dares again.

“Guys!” Chloe announced, bringing all the attention back to the task at hand. Beca’s dare. “Beca Mitchell. I dare you, to take Emily Junk, into that closet over there for a little seven minutes in heaven magic.” She sing-songed, the rest of the Bellas trying to feign shock at the dare. Everyone had been a little curious about the other two. It was a will they, won’t they type of situation. Their banter could be classed as flirting or it could just be Emily’s natural affection and Beca trying to keep up.

“Seven minutes in heaven. With Emily. N—” Beca started before cutting herself off. She never turned down a dare, and she wasn’t going to start now. Especially not if this was going to be her only chance to kiss the girl. They were only eighteen, still young, still figuring themselves out. But at least Beca was getting a chance to work herself out a little quicker than the rest of them. “Alright, lets do it?” She hummed, biting her lip as she stood; offering her hand out to Emily to help her up too - hoping she didn’t have sweaty palms giving herself away.

Emily had to press her lips together to smother her growing smile. She had always had a little crush on Beca, and ever since they started hanging out more it had only grown, beginning to take over almost her every thought. She even broke up with Benji over it; realising it wasn’t fair to lead the boy on when she couldn’t see herself being in love with him. It was only a high school relationship, it was hardly life changing. Well maybe to Emily it was now that she realised boys were no longer on her dating radar so to speak. Currently the only person on that radar was Beca. Something only Chloe knew. Chloe only knew cause she had approached her to make sure she wasn’t going to be uncomfortable with the dare. The red head could only tease her when Emily’s mouth opened and closed, like a fish gasping for air. She had her answer right away.

“Uh, yeah. Lets go.” The taller girl hummed, using Beca’s hand to get up; reluctantly letting go once she was on her feet. She didn’t want to make it awkward by holding her hand all the way to the closet.

The wolf whistles and cat calls from Stacie and Amy could be heard until the closet door was shut and the two were left in darkness, faint cracks of light pouring in from around the door frame. Beca’s hand fumbling around to find the light switch for the closet; flicking it on only to realise the bulb had gone.

“Sorry, this might make it even more awkward.”

“Or better, maybe not being able to see how pink my cheeks are is a good thing.” Emily hummed, sure her skin was lighting up the room enough.

A small laugh left Beca’s lips, trying to disguise how much of a big deal this was to her. “You know we don’t have to? If you feel weird about it. Like they won’t even know.” She shrugged, hoping their eye’s had adjusted enough to at least sort of see each other. “Like we can just tell them we did?”

“A dare is a dare, Beca. Plus you never back down. Why are you suddenly nervous?” Emily teased, unable to stop her cheeky smirk. Beca was cute when she was flustered, so Emily always attempted to make her that way.

“Ba— back down. Me. Never. I don’t back down.” Beca spluttered, before swallowing thickly. It felt like Emily was almost taunting her. And it only really affirmed Beca that Emily was definitely okay with this. The last thing she wanted was to make it so awkward after a kiss that they lost what they had.

“Then step up.” Emily fought back teasingly, the two girl’s having inched closer to each other without realising. Beca’s hands already resting on her friend’s hips as she final drew herself in close enough to brush their lips together. It was a barely there action but it made the two girl’s bodies feel a powerful surge of energy. Emily opened her mouth, however Beca has a multitude of other ideas and captured the other’s lips - this time with much more confidence.

The new kiss almost sent Emily tumbling back; her arms looping around Beca’s neck pulling her as her own back hit the wall of the closet. Really not a lot of space in here. Now was not the time to be considering the dimensions of the closet. Not now that Beca was definitely stepping up a level; feeling the smaller girl’s fingers playing with the end of her shirt before slipping beneath the material. The girl’s touch was almost hesitant compared with the kiss which was hungry, desperate for more.

“Better wrap it up in their ladies.” Amy’s voice boomed through the door, causing the two girls to pull apart - Beca’s hands still tangled in Emily’s shirt.

“Uh, sorry…” Beca mumbled, trying to untangle her fingers but Emily just pulled her back in.

“Why are you apologising?”

“Things aren’t gonna be weird now…right?”

Emily’s heart could have broken at the insecurity in Beca’s voice. Just hearing how worried the other was about this dare coming between them made her want to wrap the other girl up tight in her arms. Instead she settled for pulling the other in for a kiss. “Chloe asked me if I was okay with the dare, Bec. It only happened cause I said yes.” She chuckled, “I sorta have a crush on you too…” she confessed, feeling Beca relaxing against her.

“Chloe fucking Beale. She’s so sneaky.”

“Don’t talk about your best friend like that!”

“She’s my best friend, I’m allowed. But can we not talk about Chloe? I kinda have something else on my mind still…” Beca drawled, her fingers looping in Emily’s shirt once more to pull her in for a kiss. The girls so lost in themselves that only the flash from Chloe’s camera snapping a picture of them pulled them apart.

“Told you guys.” Chloe beamed proudly, causing Stacie to laugh slightly as she looked between the two girls - noting the disheveled hair and bunched up shirt.

“Out of there. Me and Aubrey next.”

The two reluctantly left, both silently deciding to move this upstairs anyway.


End file.
